The present invention relates to pin grid arrays and pertains particularly to an apparatus for accurately straightening the leads of a pin grid array.
A pin grid array device (PGA) comprises a body or substrate containing microelectric circuits, and a plurality of rows of snap pins extending outward perpendicular from a surface of the body for insertion into holes in a support structure for connecting to other electrical circuits or components. The pins or leads vary in length and are typically on the order of about twenty thousandths in diameter. The leads may vary in tensile strength but are fragile and easily bent out of alignment by routine handling in the manufacturing and/or testing thereof. It is necessary that the leads be very accurately aligned in order to fit into the mounting or socket therefor.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,234, I disclose a motor driven apparatus for efficiently straightening multiple leads of a pin grid array simultaneously. That apparatus, however, has some minor drawbacks. One such drawback is that some high tensile leads are often not accurately aligned.